Bloody Love
by smscotty
Summary: This is a sequel to Brotherly Love! This is 4 years later. The Winchester's head to Oregon to work on an impossible werewolf hunt. But, Sam see something that he has never seen before! He tells Dean and John about it, but they don't believe him. As the hunt goes on, Sam gets sick and kidnapped by vampires that use him as their blood bag. Will Dean and John find Sam and fix it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This is a sequel to Brotherly Love. I am working with sammylover1215! She is the one who had this idea to do it and she also wrote this first chapter. We will be working together to write this story! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Its been 4 years since the tragic hunt. Sam, Dean and John had forgotten it, moved on. They were driving up to Oregon, working on a believed werewolf hunt. Dean drove the impala, AC/DC's You Shook Me All Night Long, blaring on the radio as the car whizzed  
/past trees. He beat his fingers along the steering wheel as he hummed to the song.

Sam sat in the passenger side, his mop of hair covering his eyes as he was looking through missing persons reports, dating back to the mid 1990's. Something bugged Sam about this hunt but he couldn't put his finger on it. He bit his lip as he glanced  
/over at Dean and sighed setting the papers down. "Dean… maybe Dad was wrong… this doesn't sound like a werewolf." He said.

Dean turned down the music looking over at his brother. "Sam, we've been over this…. Each killing has been on every full moon. Their bodies were torn to shreds, body drained of blood… all signs point to big bad wolf." He sighed.

Sam looked at Dean and sighed. "Yeah maybe, something doesn't seem right, none of the missing persons or deaths are related, different states, religions, gender, jobs… the only thing that's nearly the same is their ages. They all are between 17 through  
19."

He said shuffling through the papers again.

Dean took a deep breath and shrugged. "I don't know, but Dad's normally right about these things. Just wait." He said. Sam went to say something when Dean blared the music again. Sam huffed, shaking his head and looked out the window. He couldn't believe  
/Dean was agreeing with their dad on this. Maybe I need to call Uncle Bobby, Sam thought. Sam believed Bobby would know something about this.

Hours later they stopped at a diner, for dinner. Sam got out of the impala and stretched. He pulled his jacket closer to his body as he shivered. Dean got out and glanced at Sam, watching him shiver he frowned, it was a hot day it Oregon, one of those  
/rare days. He wondered if Sam was getting sick. Ever since the Kelpie accident Sam had been more prone to get sick. "Sam, you ok?" He asked

Sam looked over at Dean and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said. Dean watched him for another moment and shrugged as he shut the door and walked into the diner, followed by Sam. They glanced around, Dean seeing their father in a booth he smacked Sam  
/the chest and pointed, before walking over, Sam following suit. Sam slid in first, Dean sitting next to him as they looked at their father.

"Took you boys long enough." John huffed. Dean looked down then back up. "Sorry sir." He replied. Sam looked at his father and sighed. The waitress came up soon after and they ordered before Sam spoke up. "Dad, how sure are you that what we're hunting  
/is a werewolf?" He asked. Dean groaned. "Sam, now's not the time." He said.

Sam huffed as John looked at Sam. "I'm sure. It's a werewolf." He stated. Sam sighed. "But like how? None of the hearts were missing, Werewolfs usually eat the hearts…" He said. John glared at him. "Sam, your brothers right, I'm right. End of Story."  
/He growled. Sam bit his lip to stop what he was going to say and he locked his jaw and looked out the window.

Once there food arrived, John and Dean began to eat while Sam barely picked at his food. Dean upon noticing looked at him. "Sam, aren't you hungry?" He asked. Sam glanced at him and sighed. "No." He said and went back to staring out the window. He saw  
/multiple people walk by. But what caught his attention was a man and women. They were down the street, hand in hand, though they stayed close to the buildings, out of direct sunlight.

They seemed normal, except Sam also noticed they were following a man. Dean watched him before looking at John, seeing their dad about to get upset, Dean spoke. "Sam, it was a long drive man, you need to eat." He said. Sam looked back at them. "I'll eat  
/it later, I got to use the bathroom." He said pushing his chair out he walked back towards the bathroom and left through the back exit.

Dean and John looked at each other. "You don't think he's getting sick, do you?" Dean asked, worry hinting in his voice. John took a deep breath and he sighed. "Sam will be fine, stop babying him Dean. He needs to grow up." John grumbled. Dean looked  
/at his dad and he breathed out and nodded lightly.

Sam followed the couple, closely as he saw them turn down an alley. Sam paused as he heard a scream, before he ran down the sidewalk and into the alley. His eyes widened in shock and horror at what he saw.

He saw the man he saw the couple chasing, was pinned against the wall, as he saw the female, sniffing him. He watched as she opened her mouth and he saw a second set of teeth ascend down, they were sharp almost like fangs. He saw the woman leaned in and  
/bite into the mans neck, as the other man covered the guys mouth, covering a scream.

Sam never saw anything like this before, causing him to gasp. Which was a wrong move because the mans head snapped around quickly as Sam moved back out of sight. He turned and went back to the others.

When he got back to the others, he was pale and shaking slightly. Dean looked at Sam with concern. "Sammy, whats wrong?" He asked. Sam glanced at him and he took a shaky breath. "I don't know." He said. He honestly had no clue what it was. John grumbled.  
/"Whatever, get your food to go, lets get a room, we hunt the wolf tomorrow night." He said

Dean looked at his dad with a hard look before looking back at Sam. He wanted to know what caused Sam to get so pale. They got their food to go and headed back to a motel. Sam immediately started researching about what he saw, hoping to find some answers.

/

 **Well, here's the first chapter. Please tell me if you like it.**


	2. The Vamps

Dad said that the werewolf was deep in the woods somewhere. I couldn't find anything of what I saw in the woods. I researched and researched for hours and all I could find was vampires.

But those can't be real. Dad would've told me about it, right?

It was finally a full moon and we decided to go to the woods. It is really hard to see in the dark and that is why I hate hunting werewolves.

We have been walking for 30 minutes and still no sigh of the werewolf. I started coughing shortly after that. Dean keeps giving me worried glances.

"Are you okay, Sammy?"

"I'm fine, Dean."

"Boys! Quit you yapping and start looking for tracks!" Dad whisper yelled at us.

I tried to reduce my coughing by trying to keep my mouth closed, but Dean still noticed.

My throat started to hurt. I was starting to shake. I don't know how much longer I could take, but I'm not going to seem weak in front of my dad, so I kept going.

We walked for another 10 minutes until we heard something moving in the woods. We all stopped in our tracks.

"Get ready, boys!" Dad said to us.

We all raised our guns. Ready to shoot the werewolf. But, we then heard a lot more moving. All around us this time.

"I thought it was only one werewolf, dad." Dean said.

"I thought it was too." Dad replied back.

Then, a whole bunch of people came out. They surrounded us. Then I saw them. The people that attacked the couple.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got a couple of trespassers here."

"Yep. What are we going to do with them?"

Dean steps in front of me to hide me as much as he can from them. Him and his dumb protective, big brother mode.

"Wait!" One of the vampires said. "Aren't those the hunters that killed Alex a few years ago. The two oldest ones. They are the Winchesters, remember?"

"Oh your right, Mark. How about we teach them a lesson when they mess with our nest?" Another vampire said.

"Yeah. Let's do it." The one named Mark said.

Then, the vampires attacked. We tried to shoot but they were too fast. Dean did the best he could to protect me but it wasn't enough.

2 vampires grabbed Dean and 2 grabbed dad.

Then, they came for me. 2 grabbed my arms and legs and lifted me up and started to walk.

"Dean!" I yell to him, and then I go into a coughing fit.

"Sammy!" I heard Dean yell.

I then heard my dad I talk to one of the other vampires. "Please. Take me. Leave my sons alone."

"Don't think so, Winchester." The vampire replied back.

I lift my head up and I see another vampire pick up 2 rocks and hit Dean and Dad in the back of the head.

"Dean! Dad!" I yell.

Then, the vampire that hit them walked up to me and whispered, "Nighty, night."

Then I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head, and then there was nothing.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	3. Where is Sammy

Groaning, Sam opened his eyes as found himself in an old barn. The smell of blood and multiple other possible stuff made his stomach churn. He went to move when he felt the tight, rough texture of rope against his wrists, and felt the hardness of a wooden  
/post against his back. His heart started to race as he struggled against the rope. He frantically looked around as he tried to get free.

The sound of him struggling brought the vampires closer. "Aww.. poor little Sammy… hope we didn't hit you hard." A male said. Sam glared at him. "Where are my brother and father?" He demanded. A munch of laughing made him give his best 'not messing around'  
face he could.

"Johnny and poor wittle Dean are gone… dead. They were delicious." A woman said causing the vampires to start laughing again. Sam's eyes widened. No, he thought, they couldn't be. Trying to hold back his emotions, Sam suddenly went into a coughing fit.  
He doubled over coughing until his lungs were raw. A female walked over to him. "Sammy, it'll be ok… we'll be your new family." She said with an alluring smile as she walked right in front of him.

Sam bit back the bile rising in his throat as he glared at her. "You can go because my real family is comingfor me,you blood sucking freak! I know they aren't dead!" He growled. At least he hoped they weren't dead. The vampire hissed as she grabbed  
a fistful of his hair yanking his head up, exposing his neck. "You little brat. Maybe we could kill you, or keep you for a snack." She growled her fangs slidding down.

Sam tried to swallow his fear, he knew was radiating off of him. He flinched when the vampire leaned in sniffing his neck."You smell great, boy, absolutely delicious." She said.

The vampire smirked and grazed her teeth along his jugular vein. Sam winced feeling her sharp teeth before he let out a pain filled scream feeling her teeth break through his skin. As she sank teeth into the soft flesh her fangs found themselves drawn  
to the jugular vein. The sweet blood flowed into her mouth like a grotesque river flowing down the rocks. For a few seconds she was lost into the rich, beautiful blood.

That is until she remembered and pulled away licking the blood off her lips and stood. "Dig in guys, he's to die for." She said as they laughed. Sam was sweating profoundly as scream after scream tore from his lips feeling multiple teeth dig into his  
skin. His last thoughts were of his brother and his father, before all he saw was darkness.

* * *

Dean groaned feeling a rough hand shake him, He wanted to turn and go back to sleep. "Dean, Dean, son, wake up." His father said. Dean heard the sense of urgency in his voice and he was quickly up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

It took Dean a moment to realize they we're by the car on the ground. Dean's breath caught as he quickly glanced around. "Sam?" he said, standing up despite the pain in his head. Not getting an answer, Dean panicked. "Sammy!" he called out.

"Dean, son we have to go back to the motel." John said, causing Dean to spin around. "Hell no Dad. They got Sammy… what.. what were those things?" Dean said trying to calm down. His thoughts told him to run into the woods and find his baby brother, his  
Sammy.

John took a deep breath. "I didn't want to believe it… I thought other hunters killed them all. Those things were vampires." He said. Dean looked at him like he was crazy. "Real funny dad…" he paused seeing his dads serious face. "Wait.. Vampires.. come  
on that's… that's.." he sighed. "How do we find Sammy?" he asked.

John sighed. "We have to go back to the motel… the only way a vampire can be killed is by beheading. And we'll need backup. I'll call Bobby and Caleb, maybe Josh too." He said. Dean wanted to argue, to scream and yell but he knew his dad was right.

"Fine." Dean grumbled as he got into the car and they drove back to the motel, neither Winchester was going to sleep without knowing if their youngest would be ok.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Please tell me how you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading this chapter. I'll have the next one up soon. This chapter was written by sammylover1215.**


	4. Moving

I get on the phone and dial Bobby Singer number. Dad just finished talking to caleb and is now calling Josh.

The phone rings 3 times before I hear Bobby's gruff voice.

"Singer."

"B-Bobby."

"Dean? What's wrong, boy?"

"I-it's Sammy."

"What about him?"

"We were h-hunting and it turns out that they w-were v-vampires."

"Okay. Then what happened?"

"They recognized me and Dad from a few years ago and decided to take Sam in revenge to-to get back at us." I had to bite my lip to hold back a sob. Tears were already falling down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away.

"It's okay, Dean. We'll get him back. Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

"'Don't worry about it'? How am I not going to worry about it? He is my baby brother and the vamps have him. I should have protected him! This is all my fault!"

"Dean! This isn't your fault. We'll get him back. I'll be there as soon as I can to help. We'll get him back, Dean"

I didn't reply. We just said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I put my head in my hands.

 _Don't worry, Sammy. I'll get you back, even if it's the last thing I do._ I vowel to myself. And I meant it.

"What did Bobby say?" My Dad asked me after he got off the phone with Josh.

"He is on the way to help. What about Josh and Caleb?"

"They are on the way to help, too." There was a small pause before he continued. "We'll find him, Dean."

I lower my head after I felt my eyes start to burn with tears. I give a small nod of my head and speed walked to my room.

I dropped on my bed after I entered the room. I buried my head in my pillow and started to cry. I eventually fall asleep.

* * *

"Hey!" One of the vampires said when she walked in.

"What?" The girl that attacked me first asked.

"The Winchesters. They're tracking us down. They called people. They're coming."

"Ok, guys we got to move!" The leader yelled.

She walked over to me and squatted in front of me. "Time to go, Sammy." She whispered. Unfortunately, I didn't see the lead pipe in her hand when she swung it and knocked me out

* * *

 **Yay! Finally finished! Please let me know how you liked this chapter.**


	5. I See Them

Third Person P.O.V.

Feeling himself being carried, Sam groaned in pain as his head pounded. He blinked a few times as he looked around but he could barely see in the dark. He twisted and turned in the vampires arms. "Let me go." He growled before he was thrown to he ground with a wince.

The vampires glanced around and sniffed and cackled smelling the hunters. "Looks like we're in for a treat tonight guys." The lead vampire said. The vampires grinned evilly as the circled around. The lead female walked over to Sam. "Aww Sammy, I can't believe our time is up, I wish I could keep you." She smiled.

Sam glared at her. He was hoping his family would hurry up. "But you can't. I'm too special aren't I?" He said. The vampire smirked, as she traced his face chuckling when he flinched from her fingers. "Sam, you know your right. You are to special, to special to let go." She said as she picked him up by his neck as she dragged him into the middle.

"Ahh the chivalry has arrived." The male vampire said as Sam's eyes found his family, Bobby, Joshua, Caleb, Pastor Jim, John, and his brother. His eyes widened but with relief as he struggled.

* * *

The group was walking through the woods when they caught the vampires trail. They walked faster until they heard the voice, "Ahh the chivalry has arrived." When they all froze. All the older hunters had their eyes set on the vampires but Deans eyes locked on Sam

His brother, his Sammy, his everything, looked like death. He was so pale, with various bruises and scratches, but why caused him to freeze was the bite marks on his neck that made his blood boil. "Sammy." He called moving forward but before he could even move a vampire had him pinned, holding him still as a vampire knocked Bobby and Joshua back into a tree surrendering them unconscious. Pastor Jim went to go help before he was flying through the air.

Sam let out a cry struggling as he saw his family being thrown and attacked but the female didn't budge. His eyes in fear as his father was grabbed as well and Caleb hit the ground. "Well, well. If it isn't Johnny Winchester. Do you know why your here, John boy?" The female asked but before he could answer she continued. "Your here because you killed my family, and so I'm here to destroy yours." She laughed

Fear flashed through John's and Dean's eyes as they struggled to get free. Vampires around them joined in laughing as the female gripped Sam tighter. "Let him go, kill me not him." John pleaded. Sam gasped in shock and pain. "Dad, no!" He said.

The girl smirked. "Oh I'm not killing him John, you are, after what I do." She said as she brought her wrist to her lips and bit down, blood dripping from her wrist to the ground Johns eyes widened. "No!" He yelled as she brought her wrist to Sam's struggling form.

Sam felt her wrist and he attempted to twist away but he couldn't. Blood filled his mouth and he coughed his eyes closed with tears as he felt like he was going to pass out. The blood was disgusting, cold and terrible. But as soon as it touched his tongue, Sam could feel his body changing as he broke into sobs as he was thrown to the ground. He didn't want to be a vampire, he knew his father would kill him, if not Sam would kill himself. He didn't want to become a monster

"Let them go, see ya later, John." The male said as they let the boys go and disappeared.

* * *

 **Please tell me how you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Vamp

"NO!" I yelled as I watched the vampire change my brother. The lead vamp dropped Sam and they all speed off as Sam fell to his knees.

Sam stayed there as Dad tried to follow them, but decided against it when he thought of his youngest.

We both turned our head to Sam, who had his head bowed with tears falling down his face. Me neither me or Dad made a move. I didn't know what to think or say to my little brother. What do you say to someone that just turned into a vampire and couldn't protect him? It was my job to protect him and I failed! I'm the reason he got captured in the first place!

Finally, Sam looked up and saw me and Dad staring at him. We got a good look of the blood on his mouth. The blood that changed my little brother.

* * *

I look up and I see my Dad and big brother watching me closely. I slowly stand up and I didn't miss the way their eyes watched me closely or the fear in my big brother's eyes. They're scared of me. I can't scare the person that was always there for me and raised me.

I try to make a run for it. Maybe when I stop I can put myself out of misery and not hurt anyone. I can already feel the affects kicking in.

Unfortunately, Dean knows me too well and knew what I was up to. He tackled me to the ground to keep me from running away.

Of course he would. I'm a monster now. He wouldn't want me to kill anyone. He wants to make sure the jobs done.

"What do you think your doing!?" Dean yells in my face.

"I-I-"

"We just got you back and you are running off again!"

"I-I thought that would be what you wanted."

I see the tears in his eyes and I decide to shut my mouth. "You thought we'd be better Of without you? No! We'll-We'll figure something out, okay? We will!" He finished with a little shout.

 _So... they don't want to kill me? Why? I'm a monster? They would kill any other one. Why am I any different?_

I looked over his shoulder and to my Dad to see that he was deep in thought. After a few moments, he said, "Come on, boys. Let's go back to the motel."

We walked to the car and Dean stayed close to me. I wished he wouldn't. I can start to hear his heart beat. The sun is starting to hurt my eyes.

Dean got into the back seat with me, which took me by surprise. Isn't he scared that he is back here with a vampire? Dad kept looking back at me every few minutes.

We finally got back into the motel. Dad and Dean were still watching me with a careful eye.

I walked in first and I immediately saw a sharp blade on the table. This is my chance! I walk slowly to the table and and pick up the knife. I go to put it to my neck and then I'm on the ground. I turn my head around and see that Dean has done it again. He is wrestling the knife out of my hand.

"Dean, stop!"

"No!" And he succeeds by getting it out of my hand.

* * *

 **Please tell me if you like it.**


	7. Talking to Dad

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took soooo long to write a new chapter. Well, I'm back now and this is the new one. Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam!" I yell at him. I realize that he wants to end himself. He doesn't want to hurt anyone since that vampire changed him. He doesn't want to hurt us. I want to knock some sense into him so bad. Sam won't kill himself. I'll make sure of it. "Sam, just get some rest. It has been a long day." Sam walks over to the bed and lays down. I watch him until I hear his breathing even out.

I turn to my Dad to see him watching Sam with sad eyes. After a few moments he speaks up, "Someone watches him at all times." I nod my head in agreement.

"Where are the others?" I ask him.

"They all got a room for themselves." A pause and then he continues, "No one will hurt Sam."

"I know, Dad."

"I mean no one, Dean. I'm going to find a way to save him. And if someone tries to hurt him they will pay."

"But, Dad, what if there is no cure?"

"We'll find one."

"And if we don't? If we can't?"

"Then… we will make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. But, I will not let my son get hurt for die because of something that was not his fault and was mine. But we'll worry about that when we get to that point,"

"What do we do when he gets hungry?"

Dad pauses fro a minute. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

I turn back around to look at Sam. Dad might think it is all his fault but that's not true. It is mostly mine. I'm supposed to protect this kid. My kid. This kid that I raised and made sure was taken care of. The one I tried to protect but couldn't. The one that I will make sure to protect now one and won't let any hunters hurt him.

I look back at my Dad and know that he means the same thing. I know that he won't anyone hurt Sam. What is going to be harder is us having to protect Sam for himself.

XXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Yeah, I know. It is a very short chapter. Please tell me what you think of it. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Thanks!**


	8. Nightmare

It was the next morning when Sam woke from his restless sleep. He immediately felt wrong, odd. He could see clearly every particle in the air, smell the leftover pizza, the beer in the fridge, he could hear the cars driving miles down the road. It was enough to make his head hurt. He blinked a few times as he sat up, his hands going to his jaw, his gums hurt and he felt like he was about to puke. He felt strange. The sun was to bright, even so it started to burn his skin. No, he thought, I couldn't be. Almost all vampire victims die! Why couldn't he just die, He wanted to die, he didn't want to hurt his family, or worse Dean. He slid into a dark corner to stop the burning. Outside He could hear a car on the freeway, but not just the car. He could hear the classical music that was playing inside the car. No no no NO!, he thought. He clutched his head, the migraine was unbearable. As he slipped into unconsciousness he thought, I can't be a vampire, I just cant, was his last thoughts before he fell asleep.

Nightmare

The group was walking through the woods when they caught the vampires trail. They walked faster until they heard the voice, "Ahh the chivalry has arrived." When they all froze. All the older hunters had their eyes set on the vampires but Dean's eyes locked on Sam

His brother, his Sammy, his everything, looked like death. He was so pale, with various bruises and scratches, but why caused him to freeze was the bite marks on his neck that made his blood boil. "Sammy." He called moving forward but before he could even move a vampire had him pinned, holding him still as a vampire knocked Bobby and Joshua back into a tree surrendering them unconscious. Pastor Jim went to go help before he was flying through the air.

Sam let out a cry struggling as he saw his family being thrown and attacked but the female didn't budge. His eyes in fear as his father was grabbed as well and Caleb hit the ground. "Well, well. If it isn't Johnny Winchester. Do you know why you're here, John boy?" The female asked but before he could answer she continued. "Your here because you killed my family, and so I'm here to destroy yours." She laughed

Fear flashed through John's and Dean's eyes as they struggled to get free. Vampires around them joined in laughing as the female gripped Sam tighter. "Let him go, kill me not him." John pleaded. Sam gasped in shock and pain. "Dad, no!" He said.

The girl smirked. "Oh I'm not killing him John, you are, after what I do." She said as she brought her wrist to her lips and bit down, blood dripping from her wrist to the ground John's eyes widened. "No!" He yelled as she brought her wrist to Sam's struggling form.

Sam felt her wrist and he attempted to twist away but he couldn't. Blood filled his mouth and he coughed his eyes closed with tears as he felt like he was going to pass out. The blood was disgusting, cold and terrible. But as soon as it touched his tongue, Sam could feel his body changing as he broke into sobs as he was thrown to the ground. He didn't want to be a vampire, he knew his father would kill him, if not Sam would kill himself. He didn't want to become a monster

"Let them go, see ya later, John." The male said as they let the boys go and disappeared. Sam suddenly stood up feeling stronger than he ever had before. He looked around at his so called family and he smirked walking over to Dean he grabbed him and he smiled. "You smell good De." He said before his fangs descended and he sunk his teeth into the jugular of Dean's neck.

End of Nightmare.

Sam jumped gasping awake as he frantically looked around. "Dean? Dean!" he called out. Dean had woken and saw Sam curled up in a dark corner of the room and immediately shut the blinds before laying Sam back down in the bed, He stayed near in case he woke up. He was worried, nervous, he didn't know what to expect next. When he heard Sam wake and call his name, he was at his baby brothers side instantly. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here. Your okay." He said as he sat next to him on the bed.

Sam saw Dean and he launched himself at him, knocking him down onto the bed as he hugged him tightly, his body shaking. "I thought I killed you. I thought you were dead." He whispered, tucking his head in the crook of Deans neck. Dean gasped lightly as he fell back into the bed, but he held onto Sam just as tightly. "You didn't kill me. I'm right here Sammy. I'm okay." He said.

Sam inhaled as he held onto him, closing his eyes he slowly calmed down. That's when he smelt something good. It was intoxicating. He never smelt something so mouthwatering delicious before. He leaned in more and nuzzled Dean's neck subconsciously as he inhaled the sweet aroma.

Dean just held onto his brother until he felt Sam nuzzle his neck. It felt weird, but he didnt think any of it until he felt Sam move closer and he realized. "Sammy, no… you need to stop." He said softly, not trying to scare him. Sam didn't register his brothers words as his gums hurt worse, he wanted. No, he needed it. He could feel his body yearning for the sweet aroma of blood under Deans skin. He moved closer as he went to bite into his neck when Dean shoved him back. Sam fell back onto the bed coming to his senses, his eyes widened in shock and fear as he scrambled back. "Dean, I… oh god, I'm so… I'm so sorry." He stuttered as he quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom locking himself in as he slid down the door, burying his head in his hands as he cried.

 **Please review!**


	9. Run

Hours had passed, Sam had stayed in the bathroom, sitting against the door with his knees pulled to his chest and his head buried in them. He could feel the vibration of Dean knocking on the door every now and then. Every footstep Dean made as he paced in the room. Heard all the begs Dean said to try to get him to come out. He didn't want to leave the bathroom, he didnt want to face Dean, whom he almost… almost sunk his teeth into. Sam shook his head as he heard Dean knock once again. "Go away. I'm not coming out." He gritted through his teeth.

"Sammy, come on, man, I know you'd never hurt me intentionally. I can help you. We can find a way to reverse this." Dean said knocking once again with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head with a huff. It had been hours, and he was starting to get worried. He wished his dad would hurry up. He just wanted to find something to help his baby brother. He walked back out into the room before sitting on the bed burying his head in his hands.

About 20 minutes later, Dean heard the rumble of the impala pulling into the spot outside the motel room. Dean stood and walked over opening the door as he saw Bobby and his Dad get out. "Heya Dean, how's Sammy?" Bobby asked giving him a one armed hug. Dean hugged the man back before he let out a breath. "He woke up this morning.. And was pretty freaked out. He's getting worse Bobby, he locked himself in the bathroom and won't come out." He informed them both.

John sighed. He hated seeing the state his sons' were in. He took a breath as they walked in and shut the door. "Well, if there's anything to reverse vampirism it'll be in here." He said holding up a box of old ancient books they had collected from Bobbys place. He knew something had to be in there that could help. It had to.

Bobby nodded as they set the box on the table and each grabbed a book, starting to flip through them looking for anything that could prove usefull. It seemed like hours weaned on and on as they kept searching through the books. Each of them kept trying to talk Sam out of coming out of bathroom but to no avail they couldnt persuade him.

It was the middle of the night. Bobby, John and Dean were both asleep. They had passed out looking through the books, on the other hand, Sam was wide awake. He had waited and listened to them talk, until they had fallen asleep before he crept out of the bathroom. He grabbed a pen and paper from the table before he scribbled down a small note for his family.

It read:

Dear Dad, Dean and Bobby,

I can't stay a vampire. Not now, not ever. I don't want to hurt you all, I almost hurt Dean. I won't be an issue anymore, it'll probably be better off without me, standing in your way or screwing everything up. Im sorry Dean, I love you big brother but i just cant do this.

Love,

Sam

Sam set the note down before he snuck out of the motel room, and walked out into the night.

 **Please review!**


	10. The Note

It's bright. Very, very bright. It's loud. I smell a lot of blood. I can feel part of my new teeth coming out of my gums, but I ignore it. I have to. I refuse to hurt anybody. I refuse to become a monster that hunters have to kill.

It's hard to ignore that fact that I feel the sun burning down on my skin. I feel like I'm getting ver extreme sunburn. I feel like my eyes are melting in my head. I can't go back, though. I can't hurt my family. I can't hurt Dean, who has been there for m entire life and tried to protect me from everything. I won't repay him for that by hurting him.

I continue to walk. No where to go. I also don't really care where I am going anyways. As long as I am far away from my family as possible. Then, something really bad happened.

Of course, as my brother always says, I'm a troubled magnet. It is my luck that something this terrible would happened. I have been trying to keep my head down and not look at anybody, but the one time I look up I see the worst thing that could possibly happen happen. This mom was walking with her about four year old look daughter. They were holding hands and talking. The little girl was looking at her mom while she talked and not paying attention to the ground. She never saw the rock because she was looking at her mother. She tripped on it and started to fall to the ground. Her mother tried to catcher her. She did a little bit. But not enough to where she skinned her knee and blood started to slowly spill out of the wound.

I could feel how all of my new teeth came out. I panicked. I wanted to go to the blood so bad, but I had to force myself away. I turned around quickly and ran. I ran as fast as I could. Until I ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"Woah!" The person I ran into exclaimed. "Sorry about that." I felt like I knew that voice. It sounded so familiar. I looked up and I was hit immediately with realization of who it was. Now, I was panicked even more.

XXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9:30 AM…

I woke up and I looked around and saw that Dad and Bobby were still asleep. We must've feel asleep doing research. I then saw a note in the middle of the table. I picked it up and I read it. Panic quickly filled me. I turned my head sharply to the bathroom and I saw it open with no Sam in it or anywhere in the motel.

I run out of the motel and yell, "Sam!"

The yell woke my Dad and Bobby up and they turned their heads towards me in confusion. "Sam's gone." Is all I say and Dad and Bobby quickly pale.

Dad then sees the note in my hand and stands up and walks over to me. I hand my Dad the note and watch him read it. If possible, Dad pales even more. "We have to find him."

"I know." I say. "Dad, Sam's strong. I don't think he will hurt anybody until we find him."

"That's not what I'm really worried about."

"Then, what-"

"I'm worried about hunters, Dean. What if they find them before we do? Is Sam strong enough to fight a group of hunters off when he is already in pain and is still weak from the transition?"

Dad's right. What if hunters are in town and are looking for the vampires that actually took Sam and find Sam as a vampire? I know they want hesitate to kill him. "We have to find him. And fast." I say. With that we all walk out the motel to find Sam.

XXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXX

Please tell me what you think about it so far. Do you like how it is going?


	11. The Hunter

Sam looked up as he came face to face with one of his Dad's old hunting buddies, Daniel Elkins. He and Dean had only met him a handful of times but he knew he was a very serious hunter. He gulped as he backed up. "H… Hey, Elkins." He said relieved his teeth retracted already. He could smell Elkins blood pumping through his veins. Sams eyes narrowed on Elkins neck, as he saw his blood rushing through him. He quickly glanced back up at him.

Elkins had heard of vampires in town but he hadnt seen any yet. He was going back towards his motel room when a young man ran into him. "Whoa!" He said as he caught himself before he fell. He looked down and saw none other than Sam Winchester. He knew John and Dean weren't to far behind, if Sam was here. "Hey, its Sam right? Your John's boy." He said giving him a half smile. He looked at Sam and realized he had grown, he was pretty sure he was taller than his daddy by now. His shaggy brown hair was messy and he seemed troubled. He looked closer and saw how pale he was, he saw him fidgit. He wondered what had happened.

"Yes sir, I was actually just running out to grab them lunch, we're here on the vampire case." He said as he wished he could just get away. Every moment he spent with a human or even a hunter at that, they both were in danger.

Daniel nodded as he watched him closely. "Alright. Let your Daddy know that I said hi, maybe we'll meet up together." He said as he let Sam pass, patting Sam on the shoulder before walking past, though his face turned into a hard line. He knew something was wrong with Sam and when he touched him all he felt was coldness.

Sam quickly walked past as he walked down the street, shoving his hands in his pocket, and his hoodie above his face, covering his eyes. He continued to walk down the street as he glanced around widely, each time someone walked past them, he gritted his teeth. When he turned down an alley, he had walked halfway down when he heard footsteps. He stopped but it turned out to be a wrong move when someone grabbed him from behind around his neck and injected something in his neck. "Dead Mans Blood." A voice, coming from Elkins growled. Sam gasped and groaned as he felt the injected before he felt searing pain everywhere as the blood traveled through his body. He struggled until his body went limp and all he saw was blackness.

Sam slowly came conscious awhile later. He groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open. He tried to move but each movement caused his body to jolt with pain causing him to his. He felt something bounding his hands together and he looked up at his surroundings finding himself in a old barn, tied to a post. He struggled to get free.

"Ahh, looks who's awake. Sorry I had to make sure you wouldnt get out. Those ropes are dipped in dead mans blood vampire. " Elkins voice rang from the side. He had drugged Sam and dragged him 10 miles out of town and tied him to a post. He wasn't going to let another bloodsucker loose.

Sam gasped and continued to struggle. "Elkins, its not what it looks like. I haven't fed, I havent even had a drop of human blood. I swear. Look you could go tell my Dad and Dean, they'll tell you the same thing. Even Bobby Singer." He said, wincing as the ropes cut into his wrists. He should have known he'd come after him.

"I don't believe you Sam. And Johnny working with a vampire, even if its his own son, I hardly believe that. I'll look into it after I get some answers." Daniel said as he sharpened a knife and dipped it into a jar of dead mans blood before he walked over to Sam. "Where's the nest?" He demanded.

Sam let out a breath as he sucked in one. He was terrified. He knew Elkins best hunted vampires. "I don't know, They must have cleared out by now." He admitted honestly as he looked at him.

Elkins didn't believe him one bit. "I don't like liars, Sam." He said as he dragged the knife down Sam's cheek.

Sam arched letting out a small cry as he felt the knife cut into his cheek. "I swear, I havent seen them since Dad, Dean, and Bobby rescued me from the woods." He said

Elkins shook his head. "I don't believe you. Tell me where they are!" He demanded once agains cutting Sam's chest. He was best at torturing and getting information out of monsters. Let the torture begin.


	12. Findings

Bobby, John, and Dean got changed and they all left heading into town, asking around if anyone has seen Sam. They got negative results as they searched all over town. They were walked by an alley before a reflection caught Dean in the face, causing him to flinch and look down the alley. He saw broken glass and glass bottles but he saw something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Dad?" He said as he walked down the alley. He kneeled down and picked up something. It wasn't something though. It was his pocket knife. He remembered giving it to Sam on his 15th birthday. "Sam's been here." Dean said as he gripped the knife tightly. John and Bobby noticed the knife but Bobby's eyes noticed something else. He walked a few feet away and inhaled. "John…." He started. On the ground was blood, not much but it seemed like Sam tried fighting back. next to the ground was a needle. Bobby picked it up and he looked at it, nearly gagging at the foul odor.

"Dead man's blood." He said looking back at John and Dean. John tensed and he ran a hand over his face. His son had been taken by a hunter, or hunters. The thought made his blood run cold. Dean eyes widened as he shoved the pocket knife into his pocket. "Dad, we have to find Sammy… before its too late." He said. John looked over at Dean and nodded. "We will. Dean, we will." He vowed. He would make whoever took his son pay deeply.

o0o0o0o

After what seemed to Sam like eternity, he had cuts, slashes, injections marks littering his body. He was in so much pain he couldn't move. His body was sitting directly in the sunlight as his skin burned. He was unconscious, his body succumbing to the pain, as his body painfully and slowly healed. He didn't know where is family was, he didn't even know if they would be looking for him.

Elkins was cleaning his knifes, as he watched the vampire intently. He hadn't gotten an answer out of him yet, but he knew he would, soon. All vampires broke eventually. He wondered if Johnny really knew his boy was a vampire. He figured he'd wait awhile before asking, until he got answers from the boy. He noticed Sam wasn't a full vampire, not until he fed. He knew their connections wouldnt be complete without him completing the change. if it came to it, he would do what needed to be done.

 **o0o0o0o0**

 **Please tell me how you like it.**


	13. Tracks

Dean walked towards the woods which were close to an alley way where they had found Sam's knife. Dean felt like he couldn't breathe. He just needed some space alone to himself to think. Think about how to get his Sammy back. He needed to hurry. Dean is going to kill that person who touched Sam. He slowly slide down the back of a hard, rough tree. He exhaled a deep breath and lowered his head, thinking about how this has to be one of the worst things that's happened to their small family. While Dean lowered his head, the corner of his eye caught something.

Tracks.

Foot tracks that tried to be covered, but wasn't covered enough for Dean. Dean also saw how the mud was scattered and tried to put back in the right place it was before. Dean's eyes narrowed when he realized that this was the path that soon to be dead hunter took Sam.

"Dad! Bobby! You need to check this out!"

 **o0o0o0o0**

Sam was in pain. And when he said pain he meant really and horrible pain. He felt the dead's man blood during his skin all over. It felt like acid. He felt like he was dying. In that moment, Sam wished he was. To just end the pain he was feeling. He didn't ask for this. Didn't deserve this. He hasn't even hurt anyone. He just wanted to have a normal life and make his big brother and Dad proud. That isn't going to happen anymore now that he was a vampire. He wished that Elkins would just chop his head off already. Or something to just happen to kill him. He didn't want to deal with the pain anymore. Or at least his Dad and brother save him and he end it himself.

"My Dad and brother are going to kill you for hurting me." I state as firmly as I can even though I don't believe it. Why would they help a monster?

"Is that so? I know John Winchester and he won't let any monster live if he has a say about it. He doesn't care if it is his own son. As long as he is dead." Elkins says with a smile when he sees Sam lower his head down.

"Why don't you just kill me?" I ask depressed.

Elkins was about to answer when there was a sound of a gunshot.

 **o0o0o0o0**

 **Please let me know how you liked it.**


End file.
